Animal Behavior!
Animal Behavior! is the 5th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Turquoise *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Frog *Lady Godiva *Porcupine Fish *Seahorse *Leaffish *Rockfish *Parrotfish Summary Steve and Blue check out what their favorite animals do. Recap In this episode, we learn all about different animals with the help of a book Blue has that we can use to look them up. As we learn, we also try imitating the behavior of a number of animals for fun. We help Shovel and Pail to find out why beavers pick up sticks and why birds tweet. In the Skidoo segment, we meet Lady Godiva, who uses a submarine to take us under the sea, where we find 3 fish with a very interesting form of animal behavior called camouflage and learn why they use it. Steve then found a waddling with a clue on it, so he had to stay in a PC computer submarine for a few minutes to draw the clue. Trivia *This episode introduces Steve's interest in anteaters, which will be continued in future episodes Hide and Seek, What's That Sound? and Shy. *The Lady Gooddiver character in the Blue Skidoo segment in this episode is a parody on Lady Godiva. *The bird in the living room picture is a great tit. *This is also Amy Starr's last episode as the voiceover producer. *This was also the last episode in which Chris Boyce, one of the animators, was involved with until Season six. *This is the 11th episode to use the Notebook phrase from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!. *This is also the first time since Season 2's The Lost Episode! to use Mailbox's older design. *The bedroom picture shows Steve pretending to be the Big Bad Wolf and Blue pretending to be one of the 3 little pigs from What Story Does Blue Want to Play?. *This episode is the first of two episodes on the VHS release of Blue's Safari. *When Steve draws the 1st clue (black and white), he pulls out a black crayon with a black wrapper, but his normal crayon, which has a green wrapper, also draws in black. *This clue would return in "Alphabet Train" as separate clues. The color white was the 1st clue and the color black was the 2nd clue. *The episode was renamed to Animal Behavior for the U.K. version. *Steve clucked the Mail Time Song like the chicken instead of singing the lyrics. *After that, he communicated with Mailbox (who was pretending to be a monkey) this way before getting the letter. *This is the last time Blue appears four times during the closing credits. *When Steve was "elephant-stepping for Blue's Clues", he passes by the Felt Board (which has the felt elephant from Blue's News) on it, a bowl of peanuts on a table, and the fridge (which has a picture of a tree frog on it, held by magnets). Gallery Busa Simba.png From the U.K. Version https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-3-episode-10.jpg From the U.K. Version https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:MAIL.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shigo_Correio_Geemo_(Chicken).gif From the Portuguese Version (Click to See Moving Image) Post Time Season 3 Animal Behavior.png From the U.K. Version https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:4642507_l1.jpg From the U.K. Version 10636022 472177759589173 1469589935037083159 n.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fish.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_0303.jpg Black and White https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_0304.jpg Ice https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_0305.jpg Wadding Motion https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lady_Godiva.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice.png Add a photo to this gallery Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-008-Animal-Behavior?id=61584 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links